


Fangorn

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ents awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangorn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Fangorn by Mar'isu** 4/2/2006

I wake slowly.  There is . . . another.  I hear the voice.  Sweet and clear, like a warm shower on new leaves, laughing like the little brook that flows through this, my house.  I do not know the sounds it makes.

Not so hasty, little one.  For you are little; I can see that now.  Bright soul, deep thought, long life in little body.  I have stood since the lamps fell and darkness came, and yet this is the first other I have met.  

And I cannot say it.  The rustle of leaves, the creak of branches.  The long, low groan of growing things.  Of these are my words fashioned.

O, teach me, shining one.  Teach me of this thing you call "language."

_"The Elves began it.  Waking up the trees; teaching them to speak." –Legolas, TTT_   



End file.
